Perseguido por la pasion
by Saruky
Summary: La pasion persigue a Sirius....dejad Review


Disclaimer: no me pertenece ningún personaje...

Nota de Autor: este capitulo, y en su totalidad el fic, va dedicado a una muy buena amiga, como parte de su regalo de amigo invisible, si Mery, soy visible...xD

Perseguido por la pasión 

Empezaba a amanecer, cuando el seguía corriendo entre los árboles, intentaba no chocar, tampoco quería tropezar con una rama mal colocada, cualquier piedra, o cualquier hoja seca con la que resbalar, la caída seria dolorosa.

A pesar del frío solo llevaba un fino jersey marrón y unos jeans desgastados. Era bastante incomodo correr con las botas moteras, negras y bastante manchadas de barro, pero igualmente seguía corriendo perseguido por alguien, esquivando los árboles, mientras las ramas de estos se movían a causa del aire helado que en invierno recorría esas montañas del norte de Inglaterra.

Llegó hasta un barranco, allí paró de correr mientras se reía, estaba contento a causa de haber pasado toda la noche en su fiesta de Navidad de Hogwarts, después de estar parte de la noche de fiesta en el gran comedor del colegio, James y Lily se habían perdido por la escuela, quizás en algún baño de prefectos o en su propia habitación, Remus y Sirius habían cogido la moto del último y se habían ido a explorar la noche Londinense, con 17 años la noche prometía, y ellos tenían ganas de fiesta, después de estar horas y horas bailando y charlando animadamente en garitos, habían vuelto a coger la moto y se habían ido hasta esas montañas donde Sirius pasaba muchos veranos acampando el solo, o con James.

Se sentó en una fría roca maciza ayudándose con las manos para no caer rodando barranco a bajo, con una señal invitó a su amigo a que se sentara a su lado.

Remus estaba apoyado en el tronco de un pino, descansando después de haber corrido tras el animago por todo el bosque, llevaba solo una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros, su pelo castaño casi rubio caía libremente por sus hombros, no como la mayoría de veces que lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, hoy los dos chicos llevaban el pelo liso y suelto, sus ojos de color miel casi dorados brillaban con el color del cielo amaneciendo, con los primero rayos del sol tras unas cuantas nubes.

Sirius le miraba con una mirada tierna, mientras se pasaba una mano por la melena negra-azulada y se abría un poco la cremallera del jersey, después de correr tenia un poco de calor.

Remus acariciaba la corteza del árbol con sus finos dedos, finalmente se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Es bonito este amanecer-dijo Sirius mirando el horizonte entre las montañas al otro lado del barranco.

-Como todos, todos los amaneceres son iguales-contesto Remus

-Moony...no todo son iguales, cada amanecer, cada día es distinto-susurró Black

-¿si?

-Si, este es más bonito que los anteriores

-Y cual es la diferencia Padfoot?-preguntó Moony

-La diferencia es que este lo estoy viendo contigo, tu estas a mi lado, los dos juntos-dijo Sirius girando su cara para clavar sus ojos grises en los dorados del licántropo.

Remus sonrió y acercándose lentamente juntó sus labios con los de su amigo, quizás ahora amante.

Se separó segundos después mirando al animago con cariño, pidiéndole permiso para profundizar el siguiente beso, que no tan solo fuera un simple roce.

Sirius ni siquiera le respondió, se abalanzó sobre el hombre lobo y lo tumbó sobre la dura roca, besando el cuello, soplándole, haciéndole sentir un escalofrió, por toda la columna vertical.

Besando su cuello, lamió el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, mientras Remus acariciaba su espalda por debajo del jersey y besaba la mandíbula del animago llegando a posar sus labios en los labios de Padfoot quitándole la tarea de seguir lamiendo toda piel del hombre lobo, haciendo presión, enrojeciendo los labios, este abrió la boca dándole permiso para jugar con sus lenguas.

Se separaron unos segundos para coger aire.

A pesar del frío, ellos tenían calor, Sirius quitó la camisa, casi arrancándole los botones, dejando el pecho al descubierto, pudiendo así jugar con sus pezones, y lamer y besar esos pectorales, que a pesar de que Remus estuviera delgado, sus músculos estaban bastante desarrollados, mordisqueó su clavícula haciendo que Remus que estaba bajo de el mirándole inquisitivamente se arqueara de placer.

Remus se empujó suavemente a Sirius, quedando el ahora sobre la dura roca, y el licántropo sentado a horcajadas sobre el, notando una pequeña excitación bajo el.

Moony le quitó el jersey a Sirius abriendo del todo la cremallera que llevaba la tela al lado, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo, este sintió el frío de la piedra, y teniendo encima a su lobito, eso le excitó todavía más, el contraste de calor que sentía sobre él, y frío bajo el, eso le estaba volviendo loco.

Poso sus manos en las caderas del rubio e hizo un movimiento pélvico que pillo desprevenido a Remus, su miembro cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más duro.

Dejando una mano en la cintura del otro, subió la otra por los abdominales acariciándolo con los dedos, mientras le miraba lujuriosamente, y sonreía tontamente, sus dedos siguieron acariciando hacia arriba, hasta llegar al cuello del chico y más arriba rozando sus labios, este abrió la boca lamiendo los dedos de Padfoot. Un gemido escapó de su boca, haciendo sonreír a Moony.

Remus empezó a desabrochar los botones de sus pantalones, lentamente uno a uno, aun seguía sentado a horcajadas, la excitación de Sirius cada vez era más notoria, mientras se bajaba lentamente los pantalones acariciaba la parte interior del muslo del moreno. Mientras este le ayudaba a quitarse los pantalones sin levantarse, y le acariciaba también las piernas.

Sirius a su vez se levanto como pudo dejando sentado a Remus en sus piernas y mordió sensualmente el labio inferior de Moony haciéndole una pequeña herida, lamiendo su sangre.

No podía aguantar más, notaba su pene palpitando de placer bajo la tela de los boxers y de los jeans.

Menos mal que ese día no había decidido ponerse túnica, si no hubiera tardado el doble en quedarse solo con los calzoncillos blancos.

Ahora los dos chicos estaban solo con unos boxers, Sirius blancos, transparentaban su miembro endurecido, mientras que a Remus con unos d color azul oscuro se le marcaba perfectamente la entrepierna, denotando su excitación.

-Ven aquí lobito-dijo Sirius agarrandolo de los hombros y acercándose a el, dándole un apasionado beso

Remus besaba ferozmente a Sirius mientras su mano bajaba rápidamente por la fibrada barriga de su amante, sus finos dedos apenas rozaron el pene para que este se estremeciera, tan solo lo acariciaba por encima de la tela.

Sirius mientras se entretenía con la boca del licántropo y su cuello mordisqueándolo dejando una marca imborrable en días también tenia sus manos ocupadas en el trasero de este, acariciando la espalda, y apretándolas en sus nalgas.

De repente Remus empezó a bajar de la boca de Sirius por su cuello, lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de piel, mordisqueando su clavícula, pellizcando sus pezones y besándolos dejándolos erectos, bajó trazando una línea recta de besos y lametones por su barriga, entreteniéndose en su ombligo, para finalmente mordisquear juguetonamente la goma del boxer blanco, bajándola con los dientes, descubriendo la masculinidad del animago, bastante animada, sin previo aviso se la metió en la boca, haciéndole jadear.

-mmm Remus...ahh...mm -gemía Sirius

El hombre lobo mordía tiernamente el pene de Sirius, lamiéndolo de arriba a bajo, mientras que con su mano hacia círculos en la espalda de este.

Después de estar un rato ascendiendo y descendiendo el miembro eréctil de Sirius dentro de su boca, le daba pequeños toquecitos con la lengua en la punta.

-Remus...n-no...aguanto-decaí Sirius entrecortadamente

Remus sacó la erección de Sirius, ya la había chupado demasiado rato, ahora tocaba prestarle atención a otras partes del cuerpo, acomodó mejor al moreno, y liberando su pene de la opresión que ejercía los boxers sobre el, se tumbó encima de el, rozando las dos erecciones, haciendo que Sirius se arqueará una vez más cuando el placer inundaba todos sus sentidos.

Su mano se fue a acariciar el trasero de Black, hundiendo un dedo en la entrada del chico haciendo que un grito entre dolor y placer saliera de su boca, Remus lo calló con un beso, trazaba círculos en su interior, preparándolo, mientras Sirius bajaba su mano hasta la gran entrepierna de su querido lobo, masturbándolo, haciendo movimientos rápidos y lentos.

-Shh pa-para si sigues así acabaremos antes de hora-le susurró Moony al oído de Sirius entre gemido y gemido

Metió un dedo más, y otro más haciendo movimientos rápidos para que Sirius se acostumbrará, inmerso en esa tarea, Remus levantó la mirada fijándose en la cara de placer de Padfoot, lo cual le indicaba que estaba listo, y sustituyó los tres dedos por su miembro, penetrándole suavemente.

Levantó sus piernas entrelazándolas a la cintura de Moony para que este pudiera tener una mejor penetración y así disfrutarlo más, mientras la erección de Sirius rozaba el abdomen de Remus haciéndole sufrir más envuelto en ese mar de emociones y placer que se había sumergido.

Después de un par de gemidos por ambas partes empezó a aumentar el ritmo, haciendo el amor salvajemente entre esas montañas y ese bosque.

Sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido, y amenazaba con ponerse a nevar. Sirius se mordía el labio intentando callar sus gritos y jadeos, pero le era imposible, mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la hierba de alrededor de la roca, arrancando briznas, mientras Remus aumentaba su ritmo, penetrando y volviendo a salir cada vez más fuertemente, faltaba poco para llegar al éxtasis total.

Sus piernas flaqueaban bastante llegando al orgasmo, perdiendo fuerza por tanta intensidad, Sirius notó como Remus había terminado dentro de el, y al salir y volver entrar rápidamente un liquido caliente resbalaba entre sus muslos, mientras Padfoot se había corrido entre los dos.

Los dos estaban exhaustos, no podían más, Remus se quedó completamente quieto unos momentos, besando a su pareja cariñosamente, susurrándole tiernas palabras al oído para luego salir lentamente sin hacerle daño, tumbarse a su lado, y lanzar un hechizo limpiándolos a los dos.

-Accio Manta-susurró Sirius

Los dos se taparon con una manta de cuadros escoceses y cerraron los ojos agotados, cansados de tanto vaivén, pero con un bonito recuerdo, todo estaba en silencio excepto el piular de los pajarillos.

-Te amo-dijo Remus abrazando a Sirius

-Yo también te amo-contesto Padfoot pasando un brazo por la cintura del hombre lobo, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la espalda.

-Riiiinggggggggggggg

-Moony apaga el maldito despertador muggle ese-susurró Sirius

Remus entre abrió los ojos, cegados por la luz del día, eran las 8 de la mañana, acaba de sonar el maldito despertador, y se encontraba en su caliente cama de Hogwarts, cobijado entre sus mantas Gryffindor.

La habitación estaba desierta, apenas estaban Remus que había puesto el despertador más tarde ya que ese día empezaban las vacaciones, y Sirius, el rezagado de siempre, el ultimo en despertar, y el ultimo en bajar a desayunar.

-Maldito despertador-se quejó Moony

-Que pasa lobito?-preguntó Sirius acercándose a su cama y sentándose en ella.

-Había tenido un sueño...genial-contesto Remus con una sonrías-pero solo era eso...un sueño uu

-Y cual era ese magnifico sueño si se puede saber?-preguntó Padfoot-quizás yo pueda cumplírtelo-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Soñaba que esta noche...tras el baile... te hacia el amor salvajemente tras un amanecer precioso junto a ti-le dijo acercándose a le y uniendo sus labios con los de su amigo

-Es un precioso sueño-dijo separándose-que se puede cumplir perfectamente-contesto Sirius mordiéndole el labio inferior a Moony.

FIN


End file.
